1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of eyeglass retainer devices which attach or are attached to eyeglass frames, and more specifically to an improved eyeglass retainer having superior performance characteristics during vigorous outdoor activity and which maintains an attractive appearance during hard use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglass retainers are well-known products which are used to keep glasses from falling off, or to hold them in a hanging position in front of the neck after they have been deliberately taken off. Eyeglass retainers are often used to hold both corrective eyeglasses as well as sunglasses and safety glasses in place during vigorous athletic or outdoor activity such as skiing, in-line skating, jogging, horseback riding, tennis, team sports, etc. Since the retainers are worn on the head, fashion is also an important objective in this field.
For purposes of the following discussion we will first define, with reference to FIG. 1, terms for the various parts of the components involved:
"Lens holder" means the front portion 101 of the eyeglass frame 100, which holds the lenses 103,104.
"Temple pieces" means the left and right pieces 105, 106 (which need not necessarily be curved), which attach to the sides of the lens holder and extend back over the wearer's ears;
"Earpiece" means that portion 107, 108 of the temple piece that engages the wearer's ear.
"Front" is defined for purposes hereof with relation to the wearer's head when the glasses and retainers are worn.
Several forms of eyeglass retainers are known in the art.
One variety consists of tubular retainers that slip over the earpieces (107, 108) and hold them by friction. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,556; Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,052; Kalbach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,042; McClellan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,052. Also Bagley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,667. The drawback to all of these implementations is slippage, and in some cases cumbersomeness in getting the retainers on and off during use.
Partially tubular retainers are known, which have front tubular portions that slip over the earpieces but attach by friction in the front area of the temple pieces (109, 110). The tubular portions end to the rear of the point of attachment, opening up, so as to permit the retainers not to follow the earpieces, but rather to extend straight back and be secured around the wearer's head. Linden, DE G 8521724.7. These implementations are again disadvantaged by slippage. In addition, many of the attachment means used in these inventions are unsightly, which can be a strongly negative consideration.
Other non-tubular retainers have been designed that attach in the front area of the temple pieces (109, 110) and then extend straight back so as to be securable around the wearer's head. Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,347. Again, slippage is a serious concern with this type of implementation.
Also known are retainers that make a positive attachment to the front areas of the temple pieces, such as by clip (Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,800; Tabacchi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,105), or hook and loop (Velcro.RTM.) fasteners (Girard, FR 2,704,658), and then extend back so as to be securable around the wearer's head. While these make for a more positive attachment, in most cases the attachment means are exposed and tend to be unsightly.
Cord-like retainers also exist, which are secured to the temple pieces with eyelets, loops or through holes. Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,263. These are primarily intended for light duty, indoor use.
Also known are systems akin to goggles which have no temple pieces and in which the retainers attach directly to the lens holder. Tilton, U.S. Pat. No. D 178,328; Bianchi, FR 2,626,188; Daigle, PCT WO 88/0149. While these can be highly functional, they are not adaptable so as to look like ordinary glasses or sunglasses, which is desirable in this type of device.
My prior patents in this field goes further than the other examples. As shown in FIG. 2A, Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,800, combines a positive attachment, clip 211, toward the front the temple piece 205 with a partially tubular structure 221 which fits over and to some extent covers the attachment means 211. However, while this prior patent addresses most of the shortcomings of the other prior art, even it has one significant problem, which is that in a wind, or where the eyeglasses are exposed to inertial forces (e.g., Tennis), the retainer material in tubular portion 221 distorts undesirably, assuming an unsightly "windsock" appearance (231 in FIG. 2B) or pulling such material backward or flipping it over (241 in FIG. 2C) or otherwise distorting it, thereby exposing the attachment means 211 to view.
Kliot, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,690, addresses this shortcoming, but does so with a particular design incorporating a circumferentially attached elastic band (e.g., 351 in FIG. 4). The objects of the invention can be achieved, however, with an elastic band that is only partially attached to the front portion of retainer 321, meaning that the retainer need not be tubular at the attachment point with elastic band 351.
In another embodiment, the attachment is achieved by incorporating a lip or a groove into the temple pieces to retain the elastic band 851 (in FIGS. 8-10). This embodiment is a positive attachment system where the elastic band 851 functions as the attachment mechanism when pressed against the lip or inserted into the groove of the temple pieces.